Baby's 1st Christmas
by Lou Buggins
Summary: Story idea came from the song, "Baby's First Christmas" by Connie Francis. Heard the song and this drabble popped into my head! Basically BBRae family fluff.


Baby's 1st Christmas

Raven didn't always like Christmas. When she had first came to Earth after leaving Azarath, she had no idea about the festive holiday that always came in the coldest part of the year. It seemed like all the lights and decorations just came out of thin air. At night she was shivering in the cold, trying desperately to get some sleep, and by morning every structure was covered in little, bright lights of every color. Every house had a snowman and every store had a Santa (although she didn't know who Santa was). From what she could infer from all the human antics was that Christmas was all about family, love, and presents. None of which she had at the time. So at first the whole Christmas season seemed pointless and Raven did not do pointless. That was, until she met a few interesting characters.

When she first met the team, they were anything but that. A combat prodigy, a cyborg, a green animal-thing, and a half-demon all looking for an Alien princess. Again, not her idea of a team. Yet, somehow she stayed with them. Having had been alone for so long made her craving for friendship. Her first Christmas with the Titans was awful. They all did everything in their power to try and get her in the Christmas spirit, but she wouldn't have it. She didn't buy anything for them, because she believed that they wouldn't be getting her anything either. She thought, "Who would ever give someone like me a present?" And yet again, the Titans proved her wrong. All of them had given her presents and because she wouldn't leave her locked room, they stacked them in front of her door. It was the first time she had been given a Christmas present, or any kind of present for that matter. After that she started to warm-up to the idea of Christmas with her new friends.

Even though she would buy her friends gifts and join in on some of the holiday festivities, she stilled didn't particularly like Christmas. She simply enjoyed being with her friends. It wasn't until they were all much older that she actually liked Christmas. It was all thanks to that green animal-thing, who turned out to be a kind-hearted boy. Sure he was the most annoying living thing she had ever known, but as years went by he began to grow out of his annoying habits. Not only was he now extremely handsome, he was also one of the kindest people she had ever known. Their relationship blossomed from friend-enemies, to friends, to best friends, to lovers. He made Christmas into something special and gave her the one thing she never thought she would get – love.

She never thought Christmas could get any better. She had the perfect friends, and the perfect husband. She was happy, and that was what Christmas seemed to be about. But Christmas did get better. She was given the one thing that truly made Christmas so wonderful – a miracle. Two miracles to be precise. Maria and Mark Logan, her precious children. Suddenly Christmas was filled with meaning all over again. They no longer bought gifts for the other titans, but for the kids. Santa became a must see, playing in the snow was a must do, and drinking hot chocolate in front of a toasty fire (Garfield had a chimney installed just for the occasion) with sweet Christmas music in the background became a tradition. It was a bit sad to think that as the twins got older, these memories would stay memories. Then along came Arella, her second daughter.

* * *

Raven gently rocked the baby girl in her arms. They were sitting on the common room couch, simply enjoying the presence of their family. Garfield was up on a latter, finishing the trimming of the tree. The twins had decided to clean the chimney for Santa this year in hopes for bonus points from Santa. As this scene unfolded, Raven heard a particular song fill the room. She smiled to herself and then looked down at the infant child in her arms and she began to softly sing along to the song.

"It's baby's first Christmas,  
It's somethin' to see,  
Mommy and Daddy,  
Trimmin' baby's Christmas tree.  
Baby's big brother,  
Is busy with his toys,  
He's shinin' up the chimney,  
For Santa Claus!

It's baby's first Christmas,  
And oh, what a joy,  
Shopping all around,  
For every pretty toy.  
It's a very special Christmas,  
A blessing from above,

It's baby's first Christmas,  
A Christmas full of love!

It's baby's first Christmas,  
And oh, what a joy,  
Shopping all around,  
For every pretty toy.  
It's a very special Christmas,  
A blessing from above,  
It's baby's first Christmas,  
A Christmas full of love!"

* * *

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans or show's the characters. Lyrics from Connie Francis's Baby's First Christmas.**


End file.
